A Trip to Remember
by EosoftheDawn
Summary: Korra and Asami travel to the spirit world, where their new love slowly blossoms into a truly legendary romance. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: **Hello there readers! I decided to make a Korrasami fic after the series finale. It's just something short for now. If you all want more, let me know in the comments. ^w^ This picks up right after they enter the portal together. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Korra took a deep breath of the fresh air as she and Asami crossed the threshold into the spirit world. Spirits of strange shapes and sizes floated overhead, while some roamed through the flowers and trees. The Avatar turned a cautious eye to the dark-haired beauty whose hand was clasped in her own. She hadn't been sure what Asami's reaction to being in the spirit world for the first time would be like.

Luckily, it seemed that the young inventor was thoroughly amazed, staring slack-jawed at the sight before her. Korra watched Asami look in all directions, trying to see everything at once. A smile slowly spread over her tanned face. Of all the beauty that surrounded them, she thought that the pale, green-eyed woman in front of her was more dazzling by far.

Asami finally turned to face her. "Korra…this is…" She sighed wistfully, rendered speechless by the scenery.

The smile on her face made Korra's knees weak and made her stomach do complex acrobatics. She hadn't been completely certain how it happened, but somewhere along the way of her and Asami becoming friends, she had developed feelings that she knew were more than just friendship. The young Avatar had fully realized how much she had grown to care for Asami when they reunited in Republic City. Korra had wanted to talk with her about it, but there were so many things going on that there was no time.

And now here they were, standing in such a serene part of the spirit world, hand in hand. Korra's heart beat faster as she attempted to summon the courage to confess her feelings. Seeming to notice the inner turmoil, Asami furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Korra?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Asami, I—" But as soon as their eyes met, Korra's mind went blank. The stunning green eyes staring into hers were beyond words. What she felt seemed beyond description.

Korra was never very good with words; action was her strong suit. So since words had failed her, she would take action. She squeezed Asami's hand and leaned in. Her eyes closed as her lips brushed against those ruby red ones that she craved. For a second that felt like forever, neither of them moved. Then Asami returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist.

When they broke the kiss, Korra could've sworn she was flying. She rested her forehead against Asami's, heat staining her cheeks with a deep blush.

The raven-haired beauty laughed softly.

"What?" Korra asked in a nervous tone.

She smiled that heavenly grin. "You're adorable, _Miss Avatar_," Asami teased as she pinched warm, tan cheeks.

Korra made noises in protest, which only seemed to fuel the woman's laughter. It was infectious and the young Avatar soon found herself laughing too.

As their giggles subsided, the two realized they were in each other's arms. Korra shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

"Soooo…." she began, hesitation clear in her voice. "Does this mean we're…you know…_dating_ now?"

Asami gave a sultry smirk. "I certainly hope so." She pulled Korra closer and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Because we're all alone out here. And I've got _big_ plans for us."

Korra felt like her body just caught on fire. "Ah-um…adsjkle…herrrm."

Asami chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're so precious. Now, I'd love a tour from the one and only Avatar," she said with a wink.

Shaking her head to try and clear it, Korra grabbed her lover's hand and led her forward into the spirit woods. Of all the places in the whole wide world, there was no place she would rather be.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there it is. It's a lot shorter than what I usually write, haha. I hope you all enjoyed it. ^.^ I'd love to write more so let me know what you guys think. I'll work on it as soon as possible.


End file.
